Fairytales Never Come True
by Dark and Twisty- Grey
Summary: Diese FanFic spielt nach dem Staffelfinale der vierten Staffel mit der Szene, wo Meredith das Haus aus Kerzen baut und Derek damit überrascht. Dieser fährt danach sofort zurück, um mit Rose Schluss zu machen, doch dabei geschehen unvorhergesehene Dinge...


´Wer erinnert sich nicht an die Gutenacht- Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit? Da war es Aschenputtel und der Schuh, der Frosch wird zum Prinzen und Dornröschen wird wachgeküsst. Es war einmal... Und dann lebten sie glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende. Märchen. Der Stoff aus dem die Träume sind. Das Problem ist nur, dass Märchen nicht wahr werden. Das passiert nur bei den anderen Geschichten, bei denen, die mit düsteren und stürmischen Nächten beginnen und schlimm enden. Es sind die Albträume, die anscheinend immer wahr werden...´ Meredith

Derek betrat das Hochplateau, auf dessen Grund sein Wohnwagen stand. Er sah Meredith schon von Weitem. Sie hielt die besagte Champagnerflasche in der Hand, umgeben von Unmengen von brennenden Kerzen, die leicht im Wind flackerten. Es dunkel, am Himmel sah man die Sterne. Derek riss sich aus seiner Starre und lief langsam auf Meredith zu, die ihn schon ungeduldig erwartete. "Na, da bist du ja endlich.", begrüßte sie ihn. "Ich warte schon ewig auf dich und ich habe dieses erniedrigende, kindische Dingens gebaut." Sie deutete ausladend auf die brennenden Kerzen, die eine magische Atmosphäre hervorriefen. "Das ist- Wow.", entfuhr es Derek. "Das ist nicht wow, das ist erniedrigend und unglaublich peinlich- und, und..." Meredith stoppte. "Verdammt.", rief sie. "Das ist die Küche." "Und das?", fragte Derek lächelnd und trat darauf zu. "Das ist unser Wohnzimmer mit Ausblick auf dieses gigantische Panoramadingsens. Und das da ist das Zimmer, wo unsere Kinder spielen werden." "Unsere Kinder?", fragte Derek, während über die Kerzen stieg, um zu Meredith zu gelangen. Meredith fielen dazu keine Worte ein. "Und wo ist unser Schlafzimmer?" Meredith sah ihn blitzend an und sagte lachend: "Ich habe keins gebaut, weil... Ich bin immer noch sauer auf dich, damit du´s weißt." Derek lächelte und trat auf Meredith zu. "Das verstehe ich. Übrigens, ich habe hier die Flasche Champagner- falls wir feiern wollen." Meredith sah ihn überrascht an: "Wo hast du die denn hier? Ich habe sie nigends gefunden." "Ach, das ist eine lange Geschichte.", lenkte Derek ab. Der leichte Windrausch strich sanft über Meredith´ Haare und ließ sie durch die Luft fliegen. Derek kam näher auf Meredith und schließlich küsste er sie einfach, sodass ihr fast die Luft wegblieb. Als Derek den Kuss löste, fragte sie überrscht: "Was ist mit Rose? Du bist doch mit Rose zusammen." Derek sah sie kurz an: "Ach, Rose, ich liebe sie nicht." "Echt?" Auf Meredith´ Gesicht breitete sich ein Strahlen aus, als sie den Sinn des Satz realisiert hatte. Derek liebte Rose nicht, er liebte Meredith. Er liebte sie. Ein unbändiges Gefühl von Freude durchschoss Meredith innerhalb von Sekunden.

"Ich muss los.", sagte Derek leise, als sie sich zu ende geküsst hatten. "Warum?", wollte Meredith wissen. "Ich möchte mehr mit dir machen, aber dass geht nur, wenn ich vorher mit Rose Schluss mache.", erklärte Derek schnell und küsste Meredith erneut. Diese erwiderte den Kuss sofort, doch Derek löste sich sanft von ihr. "Ich muss jetzt mit Rose Schluss machen, warte hier auf mich. Okay, ich komme so schnell ich kann, zurück." "Okay.", stimmte Meredith ihm sofort zu und küsste ihn erneut. Derek lächelte sein McDreamy- Lächeln und löste sich sanft von ihr. Derek lief zu seinem Auto und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zurück ins Seattle Grace Hospital. Er wollte endlich zurück zu Meredith, er freute sich darüber, dass sie endlich wieder zusammen waren. Und Rose? Rose war Vergangenheit, darüber war Derek sich klar, denn er wollte nur Meredith...

Meredith sah Derek verträumt hinterher, als er das Lichtermeer verließ. Sie war wieder mit McDreamy zusammen. Endlich waren sie wieder zusammen. Meredith hielt immer noch die Champagnerflasche in der Hand, die sie und Derek eigentlich trinken wollten, wenn sie mit ihrer klinischen Studie über Gliome Erfolg hatten. Und den hatten sie- die letzte Patientin, Beth Monroe, hatte überlebt und der Tumor war geschrumpft. Vor ihr waren alle Patienten während oder nach der Operation verstorben. Meredith sah sich um: die Lichter flackerten und warfen Schatten auf sie sie. Sie dachte an Derek, wie er sie geküsst hatte und konnte es kaum erwarten, bis er endlich wieder bei ihr war.

Derek fuhr inzwischen zum Seattle Grace Hospital. Es dauerte einwenig, denn sein riesen Grundstück war weiter draußen und er brauchte, bis er zum Seattle Grace kam. er wollte gerade abbiegen, als vor ihm ein Bus in einen Telefonmast krachte. Es ging alles viel zu schnell. Viel zu schnell, um zu reagieren. Bei Derek dachte an Meredith, wie sie einander kennengelernt haben und wie sie sich geküsst haben... In den nächsten Sekunden würde Derek gegen diesen Bus krachen... Derek versuchte auszuweichen, doch es ging nicht. Der Bus kam näher und näher. Derek versuchte zu realisieren, was hier gerade ablief, doch das klappte nicht. In den nächsten Zehntelsekunden knallte es laut, Scheiben zersplitterten und ein Schrei entfuhr Derek in der selben Minute. Derek wurde durch den Aufprall gegen das Lenkrad geschleudert und wieder zurück. Er fühlte nur noch, wie ein starker Schmerz ihn durchzog, außerdem merkte er, wie ihm Blut über die Stirn lief. In der nächsten Sekunde verlor Derek das Bewusstsein...

Einige Passanten, die den Unfallhergang beobachtet haben, alarmierten sofort den Rettungsdienst. Als dieser mit mehreren Rettungswagen ankam, bot ihnen ein Bild des Schreckens: Ein Bus, der gegen einen Telefonmast geknallt ist und ein Autofahrer der nicht mehr bremsen konnte. Derek lag mit dem Gesicht auf dem Lenkrad, das Gesicht blutverschmiert. Einer der Rettungskräfte wurde schließlich auf ihn aufmerksam und rief zu seinen Kollegen hinüber: "Hier haben hier noch einen Schwerverletzten." Sofort kamen zwei weitere Sanitäter und ein Notarzt angelaufen. "Okay. Wir müssen ihn aus dem Wrack herausbekommen, ansonsten stirbt er.", stellte der Notarzt fest. Einige Feuerwehrleute, die ebenfalls alarmiert wurden, befreiten Derek aus dem total zerstörten Wrack. Als sie damit fertig waren, begannen der Notarzt und die Sanitäter sofort, Derek soweit zu stabilisieren, um ihn ins Seattle Grace Hospital zu bringen. Als sie ihn stabilisiert haben, machten sie ihn transportfertig. Dabei entdeckte einer der Sanitäter, dass ihm das Unfallopfer irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Nach einer Weile fiel es ihm ein: Das war Dr. Derek Shepherd, Neurochirurg am Seattle Grace. Sofort rief seinen Kollegen zu, was er herausgefunden hatte: "Das Unfallopfer ist Neurochirurg am Seattle Grace." "Okay.", meinte sein Kollege. "Dann wollen wir seine Kollegen mal vorwarnen." Er griff nach dem Funkgerät, während der Rettungswagen schon unter Sirenengeheul in Richtung Seattle Grace Hospital raste. "Hier Rettungseinheit 21. Wir kommen mit einem Kollegen von euch in zehn Minuten an. Zustand kritisch, vermutlich innere Blutungen." Es klickte und die Verbindung brach ab.

Dr. Webber und Dr. Bailey erreichte der Funkspruch, als sie gerade die Notaufnahme betraten. Als sie sie hörten, hofften sie, dass es nicht stimmte und das eine Verwechslung vorliegen musste. Doch als der Rettungswagen mit quietschenden Bremsen vor der Notaufnahme hielt und der Notarzt, der hinten im Wagen gesessen hatte, heraussprang und mithilfe eines Sanitäters die Trage mit Unfallopfer herauszog. Sofort warf Dr. Bailey einen Blick auf das Unfallopfer und erkannte im selben Moment Derek Shepherd. Erschrocken schrie sie auf. "Dr. Bailey, alles okay?" "Es ist Dr. Shepherd, irgendwer muss Meredith und Cristina auf dem Pager anpiepen. Sie sollen sofort herkommen.", war Baileys geschockte Antwort darauf. "Vermutlich innere Verletzungen, bereits intubiert, musste am Unfallort aus dem Wrack geschnitten werden.", sagte der Notarzt noch.

"Was ist passiert?", rief Meredith schon von Weitem, als sie durch die Notaufnahme rannte. Sie hatte den Pagerruf ihrer Freundin und von Dr. Webber erhalten, dass sie sofort ins Seattle Grace Hospital kommen sollte. Sie rannte auf Dr. Webber und Cristina Yang zu, die mit besorgten Gesichtsausdruck vor der Tür eines Schockraumes auf sie warteten... Das sah nicht gut aus, dass war Meredith sofort klar, irgendwas war mit Derek, das war klar. Und als sie Dr. Webber und Cristina anschaute, fielen ihr sofort die ernste Miene der beiden auf, die ihr bestätigte, was sie ohnehin zu wissen geglaubt hatte. "Was ist passiert? Es ist Derek, nicht wahr?", wollte sie wissen, als vor den beiden. Cristina hielt sie fest, als sie auf den besagten Schockraum zustürmen wollte, um zu verhindern, dass sie die anderen Ärzte störte, die gerade um das Leben des Neurochirurgen kämpften. "Ja, es ist Derek." "Wie schlimm ist es?", wollte Meredith wissen, die es immer noch nicht fassen konnte, dass sich ihr Märchen in einen Albtraum umgewandelt hatte- "Meredith, du musst jetzt ganz stark sein.", sagten Dr. Webber und Cristina gleichzeitig. Meredith schien ihre Worte gar nicht gehört zu haben, sie riss sich los und stürmte zum Schockraum und schaute durch die Scheibe. Augenblicklich traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Auf dem Monitor war eine Nullinie zu erkennen. "Nein. Nein. Nein." Meredith war geschockt, mit so was hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Derek war blutverschmiert.

He flatlines...

Ein schriller, grausam klingender

herzstillstandsignalisierender Piepton

ertönte.

Dr. Bailey und Dr. Sloan versuchten verzweifelt sein Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen. Doch irgendwann gab Dr. Bailey auf. "Zeitpunkt des Todes: 3:45." Dr. Sloan trennte den Tubus von dem Beatmungsbeutel und senkte das Gesicht. Meredith beobachtete das Ganze wie Trance, doch als Dr. Bailey sagte, dass Derek tot war, brach alles aus ihr raus. Sie war unendlich verzwifelt, sie würde nie wieder sein McDreamy- Lächeln sehen, sich nie wieder mit ihm unterhalten und ihn nie wieder fühlen. Sie schrie: Nein, Nein, Nein, Derek. Nein. Nein. Deeereeek-"

It feels like the End.

It feels like the End.

It feels like the End.

It feels like the End...-

Cristina versuchte sie wegzuziehen, doch Meredith wollte nicht. "Sie betrat den Schockraum, um Derek zu sehen. Sie griff nach seiner Hand. Sie war eiskalt, doch wusste sie dass es noch nicht vorbei war... Meredith sagte wütend: "Du feiger McDreamy. Du lässt mich jetzt nicht in Stich. Ich habe dich auch nicht verlassen, also kannst du mich jetzt nicht verlasen..." Meredith erlebte einen Albtraum, der nicht schlimmer sein könnte. Als nächstes folgte eine Kurzschlussreaktion: Sie schlug Derek mit voller Wucht auf den Brustkorb. Als sie daraufhin auf dem immer noch eingestellten Monitor einen Bradykarden Sinusrhythmus sah, könnte sie es kaum fassen. Derek lebte. Dr. Webber, Dr. Sloan und Dr. Bailey kamen zurück in den Schockraum und kümmerten sich um Derek Shepherd. Meredith war inzwischen auf dem Boden zusammen gesunken und starrte vor sich hin.

Cristina half ihrer Freundin auf und brachte sie in ein Untersuchungszimmer, wo sie ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel spritzte. Derek hatte schwere innere Verletzungen erlitten, weswegen er sofort in den OP gebracht wurde. Nach neun Stunden unerträglichen Wartens kam endlich die erlösende Nachricht, dass Derek am Leben war und jetzt auf der Intensivstation lag. Erleichtert machte Meredith sich zusammen mit Cristina auf den Weg zu Derek. Er war noch intubiert, doch er lebte und seine Werte waren ebenfalls stabil. Nach drei Tagen konnte Derek extubiert werden und wachte nach vier Tagen auf, worüber Meredith mehr als erleichtert war...


End file.
